The present invention relates to telephone racks and relates more particularly to a mobile telephone rack assembly which can be alternatively set into various forms for fastening in a motor vehicle's instrument board or mounting on a wall surface or a window glass.
Mobile telephone is very convenient for conveying speech over distances while one a driving a car, walking on the road or going aboard of a ship, a train or a plane. Using a mobile telephone in a motor vehicle, a telephone rack is generally required for holding it in place. Regular telephone racks for holding mobile telephones are not satisfactory in use because they can not firmly retain a mobile telephone in place.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a telephone rack assembly specifically designed for holding a mobile telephone in place. According to the present invention, a mobile telephone can be held in the instrument board, the window glass or any flat wall surface inside a motor vehicle.